Alternate Universe-Part 1
by JoshTheFox15
Summary: In another realm, Scrooge and Fiona never got caught and thrown in jail. Now, he has made the gang their slaves and we got lucky. Try to guess who "we" is? Note: Most of my stories don't make the original group look weak but they are being outsmarted.


No one is around. The tv has blacked out and the door is shut. I turn around to see something pointing at me and I moved back to realized it was knife. I grab it and get up to look out the window to see everyone I know is outside; working like slaves. Kendrick, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles working on something like a sculpture of someone. I get closer to the window to see who was it but I couldn't really see it. I get out the window and turn around to see my clothes. Red Rock and Revivals, Red shirt with "No Club" on it and my hightop sneakers. I put my clothes back on and see my butterfly knife and cloaking watch on the table that was near the hospital bed. I grab my watch, put it on, grab my butterfly knife and put it in my back pocket and close it. I walk out the room to see that I saw someone's logo on the wall. _I remember that logo anywhere._ I thought to myself.

I start to walk to elevator before I was stopped by a guard. I grab out my butterfly knife. "Are we going to do this the hard way or easy way? You pick." He said. I cloaked myself and went behind him. "The easy way." I whispered in his ear as I stabbed him in the back. I held his mouth as he screamed. I walked to the elevator, got in and pushed the first floor button and I waited only for a minute till I see about 5 armed guards surround the elevator exit. "Come on guys, is this really necessary? 5 hedgehogs on 1 fox." I said as I smirked. "Sir, you are going to have come with us." One of them said. I cloaked myself and pulled my butterfly knife, went behind one of them as they searching for me and stabbed him and held his mouth as he did his death cry and sat him against a wall.

I used 4 of my tails as a boost to jump up to a statue/vantage point. I went for the nearest one and broke his neck from the vantage point using 4 of my tails. I dropped down and killed the last 3 by stabbing them and used the last one clothes to wipe my knife off as I uncloaked. I walked out the hospital and went east to the nearest alley. I had my back against the wall to cover from the guards looking for me. _I need a plan to get out of town._ I thought. _You can't just leave them behind besides you don't who is after you and yet you run away from him, that is not an assassin._ A voice in my head said. _Don't listen to that guy, you are being a hero to yourself. It is best to run now and leave your brother and best friends behind._ Another voice said. _You just killed 5 guards on your own. If you can kill 5, you can kill 10,20 maybe 30, it better to take the opportunity than miss it._ One said. I turned to my left to see if any guards are coming but before I could turn, someone had my neck and squeezing it. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Someone said. I looked down to see who it was and it was Shadow.

"Shadow...It's me...Josh." I said as I was getting choked. He let me go and I was holding my neck and breathing hard. "Sorry dude, I thought you were one of Scrooge's minions." Shadow said. "No but what happened?" I asked as I inhaled and exhaled. "It was just one of the regular battles. Everyone was there except you. Eggman brought Scrooge and Fiona with him. While they were fighting, Eggman said there was a bomb in the middle of the city and that was as a diversion as Scrooge and Fiona beat the entire team including me. The bomb was real and it did explode in the middle of the city, killing almost everyone except you." Shadow said.

"What about the chaos emerald?" I asked.

"We had to kiss those goodbye. Eggman took them to Earth and enslaved it. None of the Earth's Superpowered countries could take him down with him having all of them." Shadow replied.

"How come I was put in the hospital?" I asked.

"Now that, I don't know." Shadow answered.

We put on some hoodies we got at a clothes store and went to Rouge's Nightclub that was outside of town. We sat at the counter. "Some budlight." I said to bartender. Shadow didn't want none which is why he didn't asked for anything. The bartender got me my budlight and I started to drink it. "Shadow, you don't want anything?" I asked him. "No, I don't drink beer." He said. I just kept drinking and got done with my bottle and threw it away. We left out and went back to town. "I don't why we went there but we did." Shadow said. "We should try and free our friends first." I said.

"That might be a little hard." Shadow said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why did you say tha-" I got interrupted because Shadow pulled me into a corner away from the entrance to the alley. "What the heck, Shadow?" I asked.

"Sorry dude but I had to." Shadow said. I heard footsteps coming our way and Scrooge, Fiona and a couple of soldiers looked at us. "Awww, look at this gay couple." Scrooge said. "Ummm, we are not together, first of all. Second, what happened to this place?" I asked.

"Well, you don't need to know that but… Guards! Seize them!" Fiona yelled. I grab Shadow and used my eight tails to climb the walls and reach the top of the building. "Phew, we got away. Shadow, never do that again." I said as I was breathing hard. "I saved you from being captured." Shadow said as fixed his collar. "Sorry dude." He added as he pushed me off the edge of the roof. I fell onto a pile of trash bags. _What the heck? Why did he do that?_ I thought as I got up and brushed the trash off me. I started walking when a poster caught my eye. It had a sketch of me and had a award under it. _10,000 dollars? And alive? I would've expected dead and more money._ I thought. Now, I was in a rock and a hard place. I had nowhere to go, I had no money, I was jobless. I started to walk and saw a homeless man on the street.

"Spare some change?" He asked. I kept walking and saw a group of soldiers. I cloaked and ran behind one and stabbed in the back with my butterfly knife. He dropped dead and the rest got suspicious. I ran behind a corner and uncloaked.

I snickered and started to walk to my left when I bump into someone. I covered my right eye and look to see who it is. "Who are you?" I asked. The next thing I knew, I got hit with a hammer and I was knocked out.

"What the heck?" I said I started running towards someone. I got behind him and got confused. I turn him around to see that it was ME?! I got scared and fell back. "You will be betrayed, tortured and beaten by your allies." The person said. I got scared and started running away from it. I woke up in what looks to be an interrogation room. "How do you feel?" Someone asked. "I got headache." I replied. I blinked and saw that it was Fiona. "Man, what do you want?" I asked in annoyance.

"You don't have to rude. What I want is simple: your service. You see, Tails can't really build like you so we had to degrade him but we are offering you something. You can swear to serve me and Scrooge and in return, you can anything you want and more." Fiona said.

"You got a point there. I will swear to serve you both under one condition: You let my friends go." I said with a smug look on my face.

"No deal!" Scrooge said as he came into the room.

To be continued… 


End file.
